duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Rotes
Mage Rotes: Point system introduction I have instituted a new points system for Mage to allow for learning and adding Rotes. If you have applied prior to today (10/25/11), you may have, free, the following points for rotes: *'Standard app: '''10 dots, plus 3 dots per Sphere you possess *'Advanced Disciple app: 15 dots, plus 3 dots per Sphere you possess *'Adept app: '''20 dots, plus 3 dots per Sphere you possess . A rote's cost is determined as follows: *'Points in the highest sphere: '1 point per dot *'Additional spheres (not dots): '1 point per sphere. *A rote with multiple versions is purchased as the most expensive version. . 'Example : Aegis Virium (Forces●●, also Entropy●●) The mage draws on the power of inertia and uses its properties as a sort of repulsion field that deflects attacks made against the mage. Every success counters one of an opponent's successes to hit the mage with any physical or kinetic-based attack. (This includes magical bolts and the like, but does not include effects designed to affect the mind.) This rote is exceptionally vulgar unless some care is taken to explain away its properties. When used with Entropy 2, it allows the mage to find a means to do so – a car door opening just in time to block an attack from her, someone stepping into the way, and the like. 'Cost' : Highest sphere: 2 : Additional spheres: 1 : Total: 3 points . Learning new rotes If you have rote points remaining, you may spend them as you wish in the future according to these rules. If you wish to purchase additional rote points, they may be purchased: *Point cost: 1 xp/point. *Time: You may learn one rote per week. . 'Learning a rote from another mage' : If another mage teaches you a rote, your difficulty to learn it is diff 3 + highest sphere level. For example, to learn a rote where the highest sphere is 3, your difficulty would be 6. Roll Intelligence + Magic Theory to learn a rote from another mage. You must gain 1 success per dot in the highest sphere. : You cannot learn a rote with a highest sphere dot that is higher than your Magic Theory skill. 'Creating a new rote' : If you want to create a rote on your own, your difficulty to do so is diff 4 + highest sphere level. For example, to learn a rote where the highest sphere is 3, your difficulty would be 7. Roll Intelligence + Magic Theory to learn a rote from another mage. You must gain 1 success per dot in the highest sphere. Modifiers: : You cannot learn a rote with a highest sphere dot that is higher than your Magic Theory skill. : (added 10/3/12) * Any rote that is an improvement on an existing learned rote can be learned at -1 difficulty. If you choose to replace the old version with the new version, the rote points may be respent on the new version, but you must always use the new version, as the old one is 'lost' for purposes of difficulty reduction. * Your Tradition's chosen Sphere will always be your strongest sphere. ** In the case of Orphans, or mages who were approved with a different strong Sphere, use the one that was chosen as your 'home' Sphere at the time of approval. ** You may learn rotes based on that strong sphere at -1 difficulty once you have reached Disciple (3 dots) or higher. ** Dual-Tradition mages may gain reductions in difficulty from both Traditions' strong spheres. . Existing rotes *Common Rotes - available for use by all characters in Dusk through the Chantries' rote libraries. *Multitasking (Mind●) . . , Category:Mage Category:House Rules Category:Rotes